


Evil Elves and Cranky Reindeer - It Must be a Torchwood Christmas

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  TenII and Rose attend Torchwood's annual Christmas Party - their first Christmas in Pete's World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Elves and Cranky Reindeer - It Must be a Torchwood Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For who_in_whoville's prompt at doctor_rose_fix Ten II and Rose at their first Torchwood Christmas party... Bonus points for referencing the Tux of Doom, humor and an epic first kiss since Bad Wolf Bay under the mistletoe... Or more... ;) This is completely unbetaed. Not sure about this one but closes eyes and posts. Hope you like it Who!

A jazzy version of _Deck the Halls_ echoed about the posh grand ballroom of the Scarborough Hotel in London. The Doctor, with newly cobbled together sonic in hand, squatted down behind one of the many sparkling, bright blue Christmas trees that dotted the room. He was a bit amused when Rose explained that in Pete's world, traditional Christmas trees were blue instead of green. These trees were decorated in a variety of themes. Some were decorated with elegant white lights with silver and gold ornaments of all shapes and sizes; some had black and silver decorations; and others were decorated with Victorian ornaments. He watched as some of the black and silver ornaments flew across the room shooting laser beams at the elegantly dressed partygoers attending Torchwood’s annual Christmas party..

He couldn’t help but be amused.   It was becoming a tradition for him to defend the Earth at Christmas.  He looked down at his hand joined with Rose’s.  It had been one month since Bad Wolf Bay and she was still holding his hand.  Although he was ecstatic just to be with her, he still found that deep inside of him was a voice demanding more.  The snog on the beach had not been repeated, but it was burned into his mind and something he wanted to happen again.   He was waiting for her to be ready, to make the next move.  Now, here they were about to defend the Earth at Christmas once more.  He couldn’t help but grin and squeeze her hand.

She leaned over to him, some of her blonde hair escaping the elaborate chignon and cascading down her shoulders to splay against the rich scarlet silk dress she wore for the party.  “Doctor, what we gonna do?  I mean, where did all those angry lookin’ gingerbread men come from?”

Before he could answer, a herd of reindeer galloped by chased by several three foot high green aliens dressed as Christmas elves waving candy canes and cursing. To their left, a Torchwood agent, by the name of Cromley, was wrestling with some blue garland studded with bows and blue holly which had snaked its way down from the ceiling.  Rose stared in horrified fascination before she turned to the Doctor who had a huge grin on his face.  “Time to teach Torchwood how to save the world,” he said, as he stood up wiggling his fingers at her to take his hand.  Rose giggled, took his hand and followed as the Doctor strode out and soniced the homicidal garland until it went limp. Cromley nodded and dashed toward the end of the room where a battle against a group of rampaging gingerbread men was erupting. 

While the Doctor watched Cromely stomp his way through a hoard of gingerbread men, Rose gasped.  “Doctor, Mum!” she shouted pointing toward where Jackie stood on top of a table. Jackie was lifting up the long flowing skirt of her silver and white gown to kick an angry gingerbread man across the room where he landed in a bowl of punch.  She then grabbed dinner plates and began hurling them at the gingerbread army which had somehow made a sling shot and was shooting lit candles at a group of people they had cornered.  He heard Jackie scream “I‘ll bake you all till your nothin’ but burnt crumbs!”

The Doctor grinned and turned to Rose  “That’s not far from the truth!  Did you see the last ginger biscuits she baked?”  He winced.

Rose tried to stifle a smile, after all, this was a serious problem.  When she looked up into his excited eyes, his whole expression just lit a fire inside of her.  She felt overwhelmed with love for him.  Bad Wolf Bay had been such a tumultuous time for her.  She had been confused by there being two of him, one of him leaving her and one who seemed to want to stay.  Even though this Doctor remained with her here, she was still unsure of what to think of him.  Now, after having spent time with this him and being in the midst of yet another alien invasion, everything shifted into place and she knew this Doctor, right here, right now was her Doctor and she loved him. 

There was a huge crash as the fifteen foot tall tree that dominated the room fell over scattering ornaments across the polished floor.  Several of the reindeer took flight and were now flying across the room dive bombing party goers. “Doctor, we have to do somethin.” Rose said, as she and the Doctor ducked being trampled by a red nosed reindeer wearing a bridle that jingled as he flew.

The Doctor looked at Rose. “Right, one heart, one life and I’m not gonna be taken out by Rudolph.  How undignified would that be,” he told her and waggled his eyebrows eliciting a smile from her.  He pointed toward Jake. “So, you see the green elves over there that Jake is brawling with?”

“Yeah,” Rose said as she watched Jake, dressed in a white dinner Jacket pick up one of the struggling and cursing elves and toss him several feet across the room where he collided with Dr. Malcolm Taylor who was staring at the flying reindeer  through his thick glasses.  Poor Malcolm ended up in a pile of tangled elf limbs on the floor.  The elf looked annoyed and just as he was about to slash Malcolm with his sharp elfin claws, Jake ran up screaming “Take that you bloody elf imposter” and hit the alien elf with a chair.

“Doctor!” Rose shouted, watching Jake smack the elf as a group of the alien elves turned and charged at Jake.

“Oh, bet that hurt,” he said, wincing at the elf that had just been bashed by a chair.  He aimed his sonic up at the ceiling.  “So, the Elvrah are a mischievous species who like to blackmail unsuspecting races to provide them with whatever they have a market for.  In this case, they demanded all the gingeroot on the planet which is fascinating since ginger only grows on Earth and it has many uses beyond cooking.  It has been known to cure many human ailments and has several medicinal qualities such as….”

“Doctor, focus!” Rose reminded him.

“Where was I again? Oh yes, Elvrah!  So, Pete told ‘em to take a hike but he made the mistake of snickering a bit and they heard him.  Not much of a sense of humor the Elvrah.  So they snuck down here for some mischief like taking some beloved Christmas stories and bringing some of the characters to life in a not so friendly way.”

All of a sudden, a demented version of Father Christmas appeared with glowing red eyes and mouth filled with sharp teeth dressed in his traditional red and white Christmas garb and began shrieking “Ho, ho, ho, you’ve been naughty and all naughty beings must be eaten!”

“Doctor, that’s , that’s…”

“A carnivorous replica of Father Christmas,” he said,  a bit in awe.

“Yeah, and it’s um heading this way.  You were sayin’ about your brilliant plan to stop the Elvrah.”

“Oh yes, they don’t like to be wet,.  Can’t stand it really.”  He activated the sonic which set off the fire alarms and the entire room was soon being drenched by the sprinkler system.

An ear piercing scream filled the room as the little green alien elves shrieked and tried to cover themselves from the falling water.  Soon, the reindeer, evil Father Christmas and the gingerbread men disappeared.  The Doctor flicked a setting on his sonic and stood up on a chair in his now drenched black tuxedo. He tapped the sonic which broadcast his tapping around the room. He blew on it and then spoke. “Oi, now see here Elvrah, you’ve had your fun.  Now, leave this world in peace.”  He looked down at Rose who had rivulets of water dripping down her face to her red dress now plastered to her body accentuating every curve.  The wet, uncomfortable atmosphere of the room disappeared when he saw her bright smile.  He turned back to the miserable Elvrah. “Tell your people, this world is defended!”  He pointed the sonic at the doors which swung open.  The Elvrah dashed out the door.  Once they were all gone, the Doctor soniced the sprinkler system off and hopped down.

The drenched party goers began to slowly file out of the room.  A dripping Jackie walked up to him.  “Look what you did to my dress!” Jackie loudly complained, while holding the sopping material in her hand.

“Better a ruined dress than be Father Christmas’ midnight snack,” the Doctor retorted, wiping a few splashes of water off his face.

“I’ll give you a midnight snack,” Jackie said, quite perturbed. 

“Mum, the Doctor saved us,” Rose defended, now curling up next to his side and smiling brightly at him.  He looked down and mirrored her grin.

Jackie looked at her daughter and felt all her irritation melt away.  “Come along you two, let’s get upstairs.  We’ll all catch our death if we don’t get out of these wet things,” Jackie said and began urging them out of the destroyed ball room.

Pete met them at the door and said,  “Right, clean up crew is on the way.“  He stared around at the destroyed room and sighed.  He turned to the Doctor and Rose.  “S’pose I shouldn’t be surprised with you two here, but thanks for stopping the uh elf things.” 

Rose grinned and bumped shoulders with the Doctor.  When she looked up at him, something caught her attention.  The Doctor looked up.  “Oh, Mistletoe!  Rose did I ever tell you…”  Before he could finish, she grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him down into a snog that was even better than Bad Wolf Bay.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.  By the time they broke apart, Pete and Jackie and left quietly. 

“Think we need to get out of these wet things,” Rose said, a naughty look in her eyes, as she ran her hand down the front of his sopping jacket. 

The Doctor looked at her, grinned and murmured, “Oh yes!”  As they walked toward the lifts, leaving a wet trail behind them, he turned to her.  “Told you the tux was a bad idea.  A tux means trouble.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed.  “The Tux of Doom,” she said, as they stepped into the lift.  “Better get it off you as soon as possible then, huh.”  He looked down at her as she smiled that wicked Tyler smile showing just the slight pink tip of her tongue.  As the doors to the lift shut, she pushed him against the wall and started the most necessary removal of the cursed suit and then they made out a lot.


End file.
